


Anchor Me In

by linksofmemories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 times + 1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anchors, Derek and Scott are Both Alphas, Fingerfucking, M/M, Stiles is Derek's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Stiles was Derek's anchor and the one time he was Stiles'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor Me In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFive0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/gifts).



_01._

It had always been anger. Even before the fire it had been anger. The anger from being the middle child. The anger at losing a stupid basketball game. The anger of losing the first person he ever loved in his arms.

The fire only intensified that and he didn’t find a reason to change it. He would get angry at someone and never shift, never show a hint of a snarl or a growl and he was praised for it. Fellow werewolves thought his control was impeccable and he remembered his mother and Laura looking at him with pride when he kept it all in check.

But his anger had started to shake lately. It had started to unravel and come undone. He was calmer now and not as vulnerable. And that was a good thing for his mental health and emotional wellbeing. But it wasn’t good in the sense that his anchor was slowly slipping away.

“He’s got a nice mouth,” the hunter said, continuing to leer at Stiles who he was gripping tightly. “Do you two share it? Go back and forth? Make it a competition?”

Scott was oddly relaxed standing next to him, his hands held out in front of him and a neutral look on his face. But Derek felt like he was about to vibrate out of his skin, anger pushing up inside of him and making his fangs itch to come out.

“Two Alphas,” the hunter continued. “You’re probably such a good little bitch for both of them.”

“Only when they ask nicely,” Stiles said, giving a cheeky grin.

A loud slap resonated throughout the preserve and Scott blinked hard next to him, his mouth turning into a frown. He opened his mouth, probably ready to start his negotiations again, but Derek was already moving toward them. His eyes were red and his claws were extended as he grabbed the hunter’s throat, Stiles falling onto the ground next to them.

“Oh, I get it,” the hunter strained to say, huffing out a laugh. “He’s all yours, isn’t he, Hale?”

Derek could hear Scott yelling at him to put him down. That he was just a jerk who wasn’t worth it. That Chris was going to give him hell if he hurt him.

And he wanted to put him down. He could listen to reason, there was no need to physically harm an asshole who was just passing through.

But anger filled him and it wasn’t keeping him human like usual. It was bringing out the wolf, making him see red and want the blood of who had hurt the one person who was so-.

“Derek,” Stiles said, his voice breaking through. “Derek, put him down. He’s just an asshole, he doesn’t matter.”

Blood was trickling down his fingers and he snapped out of it, seeing the wide and frightened eyes of the hunter and the cuts on his neck. He dropped him, stepping back and toward Stiles who placed his hands on his shoulders.

“You’re fucking crazy,” the hunter said, scrambling to his feet.

“Apologize.”

“What?”

“To Stiles,” Derek clarified.

“Derek, he doesn’t have to-.”

“Yeah, he does,” Scott said, looking from Derek to Stiles and then to the hunter. “It’s the polite thing to do.”

Silence stretched out between them and the hunter looked at Stiles before swallowing. “I’m sorry.”

He didn’t mean it, his heartbeat filled with lies, but Derek couldn’t bring himself to care with Stiles’ scent surrounding him and his warm hands on him. Scott walked the hunter through the preserve and back to the main road while Derek and Stiles continued to stand.

“Thank you,” Stiles said. “For defending my honor. I mean, you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” Derek said.

“Oh. Um, okay.”

Happy confusion came wafting from Stiles then and Derek gave him a tight smile, reluctantly moving out of his grasp.

**\---**

_02._

His connection to anger only got weaker as time went on. Because he wasn’t that angry anymore. He was content with his life for once and there just wasn’t anything worth getting angry about. No one was trying to kill any of them and none of them were fighting over who was dating who. It was peaceful.

And of course that was when things would get bad.

Lydia was going to MIT and Derek didn’t have any problems with that because it was Lydia and he would have been surprised if she wasn’t going to MIT. Isaac and Scott were going to local schools. Allison was going abroad to France for a year, but she’d be back.

Stiles was going to Stanford. And that was just too far away.

“You can’t control him, Derek,” Scott said as they sized each other up in the loft. “He’s been dreaming about this school since I’ve known him. And I’ve known him forever.”

“It’s too far away.”

“It’s a five hour drive.”

“Too far.”

He turned his back to Scott, not wanting to see someone who had become his equal over the years to see him like this. To see him hurt and panicked and scared because Stiles was leaving Beacon Hills soon. Leaving _him_.

“You’re so pathetic,” Scott continued. “Why can’t you just tell him? You’re in love with him, I get it. You’ve had bad experiences with love, I get it. It’s Stiles though. And trust me, if you ask him to stay he will.”

“I don’t want to ask him to stay.”

“Then why are you getting so upset?”

“Because I want him to want to stay!” Derek shouted, turning around again.

There was silence between the two of them and Scott just looked at him with the one thing he couldn’t stand: pity. He stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. “Just tell him that you love him. Okay? Because it’ll make both of you feel a lot better.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because he’s been complaining for a week about why you haven’t asked him to stay yet.”

**\---**

_03._

“You’re gonna be fine,” Stiles murmured against Derek’s temple, practically sitting in his lap as he ran a hand through his hair. “Scott and Isaac should be back soon.”

“My life in their hands?” Derek asked. “Great.”

“Shut up.”

Stiles burrowed his face into Derek’s neck, tightening his hold around him. They were in the loft and in Derek’s bed, something that wasn’t exactly uncommon for them. But Derek had wolf’s bane poisoning and it was taking everything he had not to just give into it.

And everything he had always ended up translating into just Stiles.

“Is this bringing back memories?” Stiles asked, hands fisted in Derek’s shirt.

“Unfortunately.”

“Oh come on, don’t be like that,” Stiles said, pressing their foreheads together. “That was our first date.”

Derek can’t help but smile at that despite feeling weak and tired and less like himself by the second. Because he never saw it that way, but driving around with Stiles for hours  just talking and making sarcastic remarks and empty threats did feel like an appropriate first date for them.

“Keep doing that,” Stiles said, placing a hand on the side of his neck. “Keep smiling, please.”

“Don’t know how long I can keep that up,” Derek said. “I got shot in the stomach this time, not the arm.”

“Dammit, shut up,” Stiles said. “You’re going to be fine, okay? Because I can’t- I’m not going to lose you.”

“You’re not going to.”

“I know.”

It didn’t sound like Stiles believed himself. And Derek didn’t believe him either. He pulled Stiles more onto his lap, kissing his cheek before inhaling his scent. It was panicked and scared but underneath it it was still his Stiles.

“Want to know why I’m going to be okay?”

“Why?”

“Because you’re here,” Derek said truthfully. “And I know you’re never going to let anything bad happen to me.”

 _Because I love you and you’re my anchor and you’re the one thing I can’t live without and I know that it’s the same for you_.

**\---**

_04._

He should have gone home hours ago, waited it out, because he wasn’t of any help to anyone right now. But it was hard for him to go back to the loft when he was the reason Stiles had been taken.

His guard had been down and he hadn’t been focusing his senses on other things outside of their room. It had felt so safe and secure and he had never expected someone to come in and ruin it all.

And now witches were using Stiles as some kind of sacrifice.

“I thought virgins were what witches used for sacrifices,” Scott said as they poured over a map.

Derek was pacing back and forth, half-listening and half-coming up with a plan to save Stiles all by himself.

“Well, yes,” Lydia, who was on summer vacation, said. “But there’s a very specific loophole that they found.”

“What kind of loophole?” Isaac asked.

“Someone who lost their virginity by being penetrated by an Alpha.”

“Oh, God,” Scott moaned, placing his face in his hands. “I didn’t need to know that.”

“You asked,” Lydia said.

“No, Isaac asked,” Scott corrected.

Isaac was just standing there, completely unfazed. “It’s not like you didn’t know that they have sex.”

“Yeah, but did you really have to say penetrated?” Scott asked, his face scrunching up. “I mean, _penetrated_?”

“I’m standing right here,” Derek said, finally breaking into the conversation.

“Yes, and you’re not being very helpful,” Lydia said. “We lost his scent 20 minutes ago and you’re pacing.”

“And you three are reading a map and talking about our sex life.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, folding up the map before placing her hands on her hips. “Shut up and listen to me.”

Besides Stiles, Lydia was probably the only person Derek would let get away with talking to him like that.

“He’s your anchor, right?” she asked. “And your mate? And the love of your life and all that other stuff, right?”

“Yes,” Derek said, ignoring the looks he got from Scott and Isaac.

“Then focus and find him.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing for the past two hours?”

“Not focusing,” she said, stomping forward. “Just focus on him, not finding him. Focus on how he makes you feel and how you make him feel. Focus on his scent and his touch. Focus on his Orgasm Face for all I care, just focus on him.”

“Oh God, Lydia, was that last one really necessary?” Derek heard Scott ask.

But it was faint, far off and a little intangible. He did what Lydia said, focused on Stiles and everything about him. How he looked and felt and smelled and sounded and tasted. And how for some reason despite everything, Derek always felt completely senseless when he was around him.

A small strand of light appeared in front of him, hovering in front of his closed eyes. He opened them, just seeing Scott, Lydia, and Isaac arguing. He closed them again, seeing the light guiding him through the woods.

“Got it?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah, I’ve got him.”

**\---**

_05._

“I knew I’d find you here.”

Derek let out a deep breath, not even turning around to look at Stiles. Part of him had wanted to be left alone, but another part was happy that Stiles was there.

He looked up at the crumbling and rotting house in front of him, hands in his pockets and his back stiff. Stiles walked up beside him, but he didn’t turn to look at him, all focus on the house.

“Ten years, huh?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded, eyes still locked on the house.

“You miss them?”

It only took a few seconds for Stiles to realize his mistake.

“Wow, that was a shitty thing to say,” he said, embarrassment filling his voice. “Sorry. Of course you do. If you asked me if I missed my mom I’d probably look at you like you were crazy.”

He still didn’t say anything. He wanted to though. He wanted to talk to Stiles and banter back and forth like they usually did. He wanted to drive them back to the loft and look through those pamphlets of for sale houses that had been sitting on their kitchen table for weeks.

But today was the one day he just couldn’t manage anything.

“I’ll leave you alone,” Stiles finally said. “And I’ll be at home waiting for you, so just take all the time you need.”

He got maybe three steps away before Derek turned around and grabbed his elbow. “Stay. Please.”

Stiles nodded.

**\---**

_+01._

“Der, I can’t.”

“Yes you can.”

“No, no I seriously can’t,” Stiles panted in his ear, fingers digging into Derek’s shoulders. “I know you have this idea in your mind that I can, but I can’t, I just- _ngh_.”

They were breaking in their new house as well as they knew how. Even though it wasn’t new since a lot of families had lived in it before them. And it wasn’t even a new bed since it was the same one from the loft.

But Stiles had sat in his lap after dinner and proposed that they did the dishes tomorrow and Derek just didn’t have it in him to say no.

“God, I hate you,” Stiles groaned as Derek curled his fingers inside of him again.

“No, you don’t.”

Stiles frantically nodded, seeming to have momentarily lost use of his vocal chords as Derek continuously rubbed against his prostate. He was gasping for air by the time Derek stopped, now just casually slipping his fingers in and out.

“Please, Derek,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. “Just touch me, stop teasing me.”

“You know that’s not going to happen,” Derek said, pressing their mouths together softly. “Just trust that I know what you need. You know I always take care of you.”

And he did. Because Stiles was so adamant about taking care of Derek outside of the bedroom that this was really the only time Derek had to return the favor.

He kissed Stiles again, this time muffling a whimper from the younger man (that Stiles was going to deny until his dying day). His fingers breached back inside of him, tapping on the spot inside of Stiles until his arms were ridiculously tight around Derek’s neck and he was writhing underneath him.

It wasn’t long until he came, gasping into Derek’s mouth as his legs started to shake. Derek kissed his temple, reaching to the nightstand where he had placed a box of tissues before. He wiped up Stiles stomach as he came down from his high.

“I love you,” Stiles said, kissing Derek again.

“I love you too.”

“You should let me-.”

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. “It was just about you tonight.”

There were a few beats of silence and Derek expected Stiles to argue when he just nodded instead. “Okay. But tomorrow night you’re fucking me and you’re totally getting off on that.”

Derek chuckled, pressing his lips to Stiles’ temple. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
